Save Me Tonight
by AbigailStark
Summary: This takes place in "Series 4" of Sherlock. Moriarty is back, and he is ready to destroy everything and everyone Sherlock has learned to love. Including Molly. Sherlolly Oneshot. Enjoy! **I don't own Sherlock or anything from the show. Just a fan.


I was curled in my favorite blanket, book in one hand and tea in the other. The rain outside creates the perfect backdrop to my quiet evening at home.

I'm jolted at the pound to my door. I quickly glance at my clock; eleven thirty. Setting the tea on the end table, throwing the blanket back and folding my book, I head to answer it. Sherlock stood staring down at me, soaking wet, with terribly sad eyes.

"Sherlock." I gasp, and reach for him. I instantly think better of it, and pull my hand back. "What's going on? Do you need to use my room?"

He doesn't move, he simply stares at me. As I'm able to get a better look at him, I can tell his eyes are burning red; whether from tears or from the rain I can't tell.

"Sherlock?" I search him, but come up with no answers. He doesn't speak, and I begin to feel afraid.

He suddenly reaches out and wraps a damp hand around my wrist. "You're okay." He whispers as his fingers fold around mine.

"Of course I'm okay. What's going on? You're scaring me Sherlock." I give up any attempts at staying calm, and let myself spill out to him. His blue eyes meet mine, and he gives me a small smile. A few tears, at least I think they are tears, fall down his sharp cheeks.

"He said he was going to hurt you." He cries softly.

"Who? Why?" I reach up to cup his cheek. His eyes search my own.

"Moriarty." His voice rumbles with disgust. "I was afraid I would be too late."

"I'm fine Sherlock." I force a smile despite the fact I'm still afraid. Moriarty was after me? Why?

A soft noise escapes his lips that resembles a sigh. "Just fine?"

"Just fine." I shrug. "I've been home all night, he was no where near here."

He glances inside my flat, but his eyes then settle back on me. "Good." He then swallows. "I just wanted to check on you Molly."

"Well, thank you." I say softly, my hand is released from his, and I shiver from the sudden cold.

He stands silent for a moment before forcing a 'Sherlock grin.' "Well, I should be going."

I sigh and look down. "Of course. Thank you for checking on me."

"I won't let him hurt you." His voice rings of sincerity as our eyes meet again. "I'll have Lestrade put men outside your flat to watch out for you."

"No need for that Sherlock. Moriarty was probably just trying to throw you off. Why would he think hurting me would mean anything to you?"

His face registers surprise, and he seems to try to utter a response. However he fails. And I shut the door before I can hear anything else that will break my heart. The tears are falling as I sit back on the couch, but I don't pick up my activities. I stare at the wall, and think about how I let him ruin me. Where along the way did I become the girl who would always want what she couldn't have. Then there is another knock on my door.

At first, I'm skeptical to answer it. What if it's Moriarty?

Right now, I don't care if he kills me or not.

So I open it. And there is Sherlock. Time slows down as we study each other, both of our eyes tear stained. He then does the impossible.

Sherlock Holmes pulls me close to him, and slowly lowered his lips to mine. His arms hold me tight against his body as he deepens the kiss. I had no idea he was capable of such passion.

When we pull apart, he rests his forehead on mine.

"You're wrong you know. Hurting you is the worst thing Moriarty can do to me." His soft breath speaks the words I only dreamed about, but never dared to think would be heard. "He promised to burn the heart out of me, hurting you would do that. I can't let him hurt you." He pauses as he pulls away to study me. "I love you Molly. I always have."

I would gasp if I had any oxygen left. All I can do is grin slightly, and cry silently.

"Always?" Is all I can mutter, which causes him to smirk.

"Maybe not always, of course we had to get to know one another first..."

I cut him off with another kiss. "I love you too Sherlock." With that, I feel him smile against my lips.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You can take the couch." I grin. "To keep me safe." I say half joking, half serious.

"I will always keep you safe Molly Hooper." Sherlock smiles, presses a kiss to my cheek, and lets himself into my apartment.

I close the door, smiling.


End file.
